The present invention is related to information retrieval. More specifically, the present invention is related to matching products to markets using information retrieval.
Access to the right information is invaluable in the development of new ideas and business opportunities. Most individuals generate new ideas in areas for which they are familiar, matching a new idea with an area that is generally associated with the technology encompassing the idea. Accordingly, research that is conducted relating to the new idea is usually limited to those areas known by the individual.
Current information retrieval systems which may conduct the above research utilize such techniques as boolean or natural language word searches to locate information directly relating to the idea or product that is the subject of the research. Again, this type of search limits the individual's access to information that either confirms what was already known or broadens the individual's knowledge about the already known area.
This method of researching information related to a particular idea or product will likely not result in the location of information in areas beyond those that specifically include the search terms that were used to conduct the boolean or natural language searches. The limited scope of these research methods leaves the user with a limited understanding of the idea or product's usefulness.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved search process.